


six years (and yet i still feel the same)

by kistachies (hqkaiden)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Character Study, Gen, this is nowhere near the best thing i've written but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqkaiden/pseuds/kistachies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sungjoon has been at TOP media for 6 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	six years (and yet i still feel the same)

**Author's Note:**

> just so you all know i wrote this in less than 30 mins so it's rlly low quality 
> 
> this is also my first work for u10t!! and of course it's about my sweet child, sungjoon 
> 
> twitter: @jisungsluv

sungjoon has know the walls of TOP media for 6 years, 5 of which were spent practicing day and night, month after month.

  

the first month he's there, he can't help but feel inadequate. he got into the company with animal impressions, unlike the other trainees, with backgrounds chocked full of singing, dancing, and rap. and yet he, talentless little sungjoon, is here among them.

he's heard how a few of them will debut soon. he doesn't really see them that often, but he's grateful. it'd only add to his negative thoughts.

 

-

 

the first year sungjoon is at TOP media, he watches his company's first group, _teen top_ , successfully debut. he sees them dancing, performing, and can't help but feel a spark ignite within himself. he's going to be on that stage one day, inadequacy be damned.

 

-

 

the second year sungjoon is at TOP media, he trains just as much with the other trainees. after sungjoon, 2 more join. they treat him pretty well, but he's the youngest, so of course it's difficult at times.

but in the dorms, they're always watching teen top perform. and the thought that one day, he'll be up there, is enough to make him forget about his woes of his age.

 

-

 

the third year sungjoon is at TOP media, there is talk that andy plans to debut a new boy group. all the trainees start working harder, harder. sungjoon is taking rap lessons, and spends every breath working on flow, verses, and his tone. he's selected as a potential member.

in the end, he isn't picked for the group. he's the only one of the possible members that won't be in the group, _100%_. the spark dies out.

months later, sungjoon watches them debut, dancing and performing. they look happy. he cries himself to sleep that night.

 

-

 

the fourth year sungjoon is at TOP media, there are 6 new trainees. all of them are younger than him, except one. sungjoon cries out of relief.

they're a nice bunch, the new kids. they tend to follow sungjoon around, simply because he's been here the longest, and he's the only one from seoul. he doesn't mind it one bit.

(late one night, sungjoon finds that spark of determination. he falls asleep with a grin.)

 

-

 

the fifth year sungjoon is at TOP media, he feels inadequate again. the others are so much better than him, whether it be singing, dancing, rapping, or even being a trainee. there are also two new trainees.

one, changhyun, is leaps and bounds ahead of him in terms of rap. the other, wooseok, takes sungjoon's place as 'the visual.'

(the night of their arrival, sungjoon cries his woes into the darkness. he just wants to go home now.)

 

-

 

the sixth year sungjoon is at TOP media, he's debuting. he doesn't think he deserves it. he's still lacking in his rap, and his suddenly long limbs make it difficult for him to do certain parts of the choreography. he also has this extreme anxiety whenever cameras are near. not good for a soon-to-debut trainee.

later in the year, he's standing on stage for his own debut showcase, just like teen top and 100%. and even if it's just for a moment, the feeling of inadequacy disappears.

he may not be as good as the other members, but that's okay. there'll always be room for improvement, no matter what.

he can deal with that for now. 


End file.
